Die cutting is an established form of quickly and accurately cutting shapes from sheet materials. Die cutting has been used extensively in industrial applications to cut boxes, cartons, shoe soles, clothing and many other components of manufactured items. These large industrial dies are usually utilized with large hydraulic presses or mechanized rollers. The dies are often multiple feet in dimension, of medium to heavy weight and have exposed cutting edges. These industrial dies are used almost exclusively in a controlled industrial environment and handled and maintained by trained personnel. Mass production necessarily limits the variety of shapes, sizes and materials produced by industrial die cutting machines. Additionally, mass production does not facilitate enthusiastic crafts people obtaining particular cut-out shapes and sizes in the pattern, color or material that they seek out.
Many smaller die cutting machines have been developed so that crafts-people can create the exact shape in the exact size, pattern and material as desired in a more economical manner. One example of such a die cutting machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,260. These die cutting machines, which are often used in schools, businesses and homes, are currently available in the market place. Most of these smaller die cutting machines are generally a roller-type machine wherein rollers provide the compression necessary to force a die to cut the sheet material into the geometric cut-out shapes. Desirable features of die cuts used with these die cutting machines are the ability to accurately and effectively cut the sheet material, the ability to be safe for individuals to handle and transport, and a long usage life while requiring minimum maintenance by the individual user.
A need exists to provide a die cut for use in connection with roller die cutting machines that has the desired qualities of accurately and effectively cutting the sheet material, being safe for individuals to handle and transport, and will be able to be used over a long usage life requiring minimum maintenance by the individual user.